


i can make the bad guys good for a weekend

by savanting



Series: The Swift Tides of Auradon and the Isle (TSwift x Descendants) [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Post-Descendants 3, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: The night the barrier falls, Audrey invites a sexy pirate back to her room. One-Shot.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Audrey Rose
Series: The Swift Tides of Auradon and the Isle (TSwift x Descendants) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910446
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	i can make the bad guys good for a weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any Disney properties. This one is just fluff between Harry and Audrey since I love writing the dynamic I imagine for them.
> 
> The title comes from “Black Space” by Taylor Swift ( _1989_ album, released 2014).

Audrey knew it was a bad idea to bring a pirate back to her room, but the last few days had been like a nightmare she couldn’t shake.

The boy was tall, just as she liked them, and he had a way with his mouth that would have made other girls blush. After a string of princes, though, this boy was a welcome relief. It was even easier to forget that she had just shed off the cloak of darkness to stand anew as the princess she had been, the one she would always be.

But of course things couldn’t last. These moments weren’t wishes granted from the lamp of a genie.

Right before they could make their way to her bed, she pressed her hands against the pirate’s chest and breathed out. “I think that’s enough for today,” she said, hating the way her voice faltered with the pirate’s hands still on her hips.

His laugh was a hush against her mouth. “Getting bored with me already?”

Audrey stepped back, his hands falling away from touching her as her nerves felt frayed from the celebration still occurring out in Auradon. “No, you’re fine, it’s just—”

It was then that she realized she had forgotten his name. A princess never forgot the names of the citizenry in the kingdom – though this boy was new to Auradon, born and bred on the Isle of the Lost.

His dark eyes scanned hers. “You’re awfully complicated, aren’t you?” Then he smiled in a way that made her feel like she was in on a secret – or scheme – of his. “I can help with that. I have a way of . . . simplifying things.”

She wanted to laugh in his face. He had _no_ idea what she had gone through. No doubt all he had in mind was getting a princess like her naked at his mercy. She had heard all the warnings about pirates, and even if he was nice to look at she knew not to trust him.

“I’m fine, thanks,” she said, her voice cool, and he actually raised his eyebrows at her.

“Oh, princess, we should agree not to lie to each other,” he said. “It’s in bad taste.”

“I’m not—”

“You’re a lady, a true princess, and you want nothing to do with a rogue like me,” he said. “I’m fine for a kiss or two, but nothing else. Am I hitting the target about right?”

Her gaze stayed steady on his. “Well, you’re not technically _wrong_ , but—”

“Then let’s have an understanding right here and now. I don’t exactly care if you’re using me. It might even be a little fun.” Then his fingertips brushed her cheek. “And you look like you could use a friend, if only for a night.”

Her first instinct should have been to slap his hand away, but she felt herself leaning into the touch. The last time a boy had touched her like this had been right before Ben had broken her heart. His hands had always felt solid and true – until they weren’t anymore. Until he fell in love with someone else.

“Am I that pathetic?” she whispered, thinking back to the days not so long past when she had been raging against the kingdom that had forgotten her. It had been all too easy to recognize her ambition to become the ruler who would live in infamy because of cruelty rather than goodness.

“Pathetic? That word doesn’t suit you at all, princess.” His fingers strayed from her cheek to the long locks of her ash-blond hair. “If you need forgetting, then I’m all too willing to help.”

But looking at him, she could tell he wanted more than she could offer. A broken princess was no use to anyone. “I don’t even remember your name,” she admitted.

To her surprise, he laughed. “I never thought of _myself_ as forgettable, but here we are. The name’s Harry Hook, princess.”

“Do you normally look so delighted to find out a girl forgot your name after you kissed her?”

He winked at her. “Maybe that proves the kiss was working its magic. I’ll take it as a compliment.”

Audrey had to smile at that. “You’re different than I thought you would be.”

“What, did you think I was going to kidnap you or something? That’s not my style.”

“Well, there is that, but . . . you’re actually nice. Nicer than your background would suggest.”

Harry leaned in and whispered, “Don’t tell anyone. It won’t be good for my reputation.”

“Princess’s honor,” she said, holding up her hand – only for Harry to catch it in his own.

“It would be such a shame if you kicked me out,” he said. “Especially when we were just getting to know each other.”

She felt another small smile tugging at her lips. “I don’t know. You won’t ravish me while you have the chance?”

His eyes glittered with some unspoken mischief. “And how can I be sure that _you_ won’t ravish _me_?”

She might have scoffed at those words if it had been anyone else, but Harry Hook . . . she could see why women might be tempted to have their way with him if they had the chance. “I’ll be on my best behavior,” she said.

“Good,” he said, grinning. “I was worried there for a second, princess. You had a familiar gleam in your eye.”

 _Of course I did._ But she wouldn’t dispute with him. It was nice enough just to have someone who didn’t seem to want more from her than she could give. It was exhausting, always being in performance for the public.

“Would you like to take a tour of the school while it’s closed?” she asked, her voice hesitant. “I mean, we could sit in this room and chat, but—”

His eyes watched her with an intensity that might have scared her a few weeks ago, but it was oddly comforting to know that someone could register her as important and worthy of attention, especially now after all her misdeeds. “I’ll follow your lead, my lady.” He even offered a bow and a flourish of his hand.

Audrey tentatively took his hand. “And if we get bored, we can always come back here – to chat, of course.”

“Right.” Harry Hook’s eyes continued to spark with some hidden amusement. “A fine chat indeed.”

She smiled but said nothing as she led him to the door. Maybe there would be mischief, maybe there would be uncertainty, but at least the moments would prove interesting with a pirate by her side.


End file.
